Random Rich Kid Problems
by UrDemigodishness
Summary: Anna Jackson is just some random rich kid. Her life is good. Good school, Good house-scratch that, amazing house- good family-scratch that, out of his world family- and great friends. But when problems start to come, she doesn't know what to do. And this isn't your normal, middle school, sixth grade problems. No. This is WAAY beyond Anna's imagination. Welcome to 7th grade.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. I'M BACK! YOU CAN STOP FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR IS NOT ONLINE. I AM. I'M BACK. AND I'M ALIVE! LOVE Y'ALL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING... sorry. I wanted to do something light, so here it is. And I'm going to be doing a deeper story soon. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Anna. Anna." Someone shakes me. "Anna!"

I jerk up and before I even open my eyes say, "Yes. Yes. I'm up. Yes. Amen." I open my eyes and blink the haze of sleep from them. Is see my brother, Percy grinning at me mischeivously. In his green eyes that we share is the malicious, hungry look of revenge.

"What did you do?!" I yell before he can think. I run after him, chasing him through the house, which, if he could run all the way through it, would be like maybe three miles. We stop in the kitchen, where Mom is making blue pancakes. "Hi, Mum." I say.

"Hey, Anna." says my mom. "Go get dressed. School's gonna start soon."

"Fine," I say and race back up the stairs. I grab leggings, hi-tops, and a sweatshirt that I had when I was a little kid that swallowed me. I have a bunch of them. This one is blue. It has to fish in a tank, and the word tank pointing a the tank. Then it has "FISH #1" and "FISH #2" pointing. And Fish#2 says, "How do you drive this thing?"

I run downstairs, leaving my blonde hair down, but with a rubber band on my wrist in case I want to pull it up.

My dad is in the kitchen this time, with pancake mix all over his newspaper. "What did you do, Daddy?"

"I like your shirt, Stasia." My dad sometimes calls me Stasia because my name is Anastasia, and says that I have a perfectly food nickname at the end of my name, and if they wanted to call me Anna, they would have named me Anna. I have that speech memorized by heart. He has a new record. It's been two days since he said it last.

My dad is a handsome guy. You literally have to bat all of the rich women away with a stick. He has sea green eyes and tousled raven hair. My brother looks almost exactly like him. My mom on the other hand, has brown hair and green eyes, but they are more of a jade green.

My eyes are a mix of both of them, but my hair is where it went wrong. Maybe it's because two dark haired people have children, one is bound to come out with blonde hair. That's just the way the universe works.

"Hey Barbie! Ready to go?"

"Shut up!" I shout back to my cousin, Thalia.

"Whadda bout Seaweed Brain?"

"Shut up." mumbles Percy. The story behind that name is once we went to the beach (my family's favorite place) and we went with Thalia. Percy dived right in, forgetting he had clothes on. He was down for like two minutes. By the time he came back up, he had Seaweed all over his head. We end up having to take him to the hospital, where they gave him loony pills. he said stupid stuff, and we all said his brain was still full of seaweed.

I mean, my brother is naturally stupid. But he has his moments.

* * *

 **A/N: Just an introductory chapter. I introduced the characters, so now it's up to you whether I finish it or not. If I get ten reviews, follows, or favorites (added all together), I will continue. If not, I will just leave this up as an idea for future and present authors. Love ya! Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **(insert turkey here)**


	2. Rich People

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Mele Kalikimaka. Love you guys, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

"Percy's got a girlfriend! Percy's got a girlfriend!" I tease him and stick out my tongue like a Kindergartener.

"Shut up, Anna!" he says as he turns beet red. "She can hear you, are you blind!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought she couldn't, and no I'm not blind, I'm deaf." And then I start singing it louder, "Percy's got a girlfriend, Percy's got a girlfriend!" And a bunch of girls flock over to the table, hoping that it's them.

"See," I wink at my brother, "I got you fam."

* * *

Percy walks into the house sulking.

"Well, what's wrong?" asks Mom.

"Why was I not born an only child?" asks Percy as he grabs a blue cookie from the plate on the table.

Mom turns to me, knowing who the crook was. "He has a crush on this new girl at school, and I was teasing him about it at lunch, and then I helped him out of the jam by singing it louder so that other girls would come to the table. Everything would've went fine had he acted like a gentleman. She even asked to sit at our table and he didn't answer and so she went to go sit with Dayton."

"So now he's even worse." I nod. Dayton used to be Percy's best friend, but then one day, Dayton got Percy into deep trouble and Percy's hated him ever since. they always try to outdo the other. Percy always wins, because dad is super loyal and he now hates the Blacks forever. Honestly, I get it. But anyways, Dad spoils Percy whenever Dayton gets something. If Dayton gets a car, Percy gets a Bugatti. That's just how it is. Rich people.

* * *

"Get out." I point towards the door.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Look, if you wanted to talk, you could've talked to me at school."

"People would've surrounded us, waiting for a cat fight."

"That's exactly what you would've gotten. But like it matters. don't you only care abou the attention? Get out, Adriana."

"Fine. I'll talk to you at school."

"If then." I mutter.

"What?" she asks and stops.

"Get your filthy muttbutt out of my room. Darn it, get it out of my _house._ Public places are the only place where our turf is equal, and even then, it's not because I have more friends everywhere. I know people _in Egypt_. So scooch." And she leaves.

Percy's not the only one with a nemesis.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" I confront mom.

"Do what?"

"Let Satan's spawn into my room?"

"I didn't do that."

"Well Daddy wouldn't do tha-" My eyes widen. "Percy." I growl. I stomp up the stairs to his room and open the door.

"WHAT THE HADES?" I explode.

"What?" he asks, apparently bored.

"Why would you let Adriana into my room?"

"Because, I was mad at you."

"Ugh!" I make a disgusted declaration and stomp out. Rich people.


	3. Two-Fold

**A/N: So Libb23, I decided since I was at nine, I would keep going, and one of my friends asked me if I could finish, so I did. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

"Whaddaya want?" I ask as I slam my locker door. Adriana smirks.

"I told you I would talk to you at school."

"I never said you could." I reply and pop my gum, right in her face.

"Anyways, I realized that-" she looks at her perfectly manicured nails. "You and I are best friends."

"Um, if you could change the either the you with me, myself, then yes you would be correct or, or if you took out the are and exchanged it with were, you would be off the charts, really. Sometimes, I regret ever being your friend. Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You're just jealous."

"If I were jealous, I would be the one crawling back to _you_."

"Ugh. Don't bite the hand that feeds you." she mocks and turns on her heel.

"You know, I don't get you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you come to me, begging for my forgiveness, and then when we get into a public place, you act like I _owe_ you something. which I don't if that wasn't obvious. I mean, I'd trust an ostrich to have better IQ than you."

"Ostriches aren't smart at all their brain is smaller than their eyes."

"Exactly. Even an ostrich would've understood that."

"At least I don't _look_ like an ostrich." she fires back weakly.

"I will have you know that I would be quite honored to look more like an ostrich than you, because Shrek apparently never heard that we weren't friends anymore, and he called me when he couldn't get ahold of you and said he wanted his face back. He couldn't get ahold of you because of all of your plastic surgery appointments."

She gasps. I notice a little crowd gathering. "Look, your _kingdom_ is here." I spread my arms widely and back away like a boss. Nailed it. Which is weird, because those people are here to watch her fall. It's two-fold.

* * *

"What the heck, Adriana. Stop following me around, okay? You are not my puppy."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Okay."

"Now you are going to be my friend again, right?"

"Don't tell me how to live my life." I say. "And stop trying, already. I'm tired of you. I'd be fine with you _not_ in my life. In case you hadn't noticed, I was really happy until you showed up again, so if you could leave, there's the door. If you won't walk out of it, I will be more than happy to push you."

"When did you get so sarcastic, sassy... Rude?"

"That tends to be a side-affect of a terrible betrayal in friendship. You know, kinda like the kind that you did. Except, wait! It's not on the same scale as an average tyrant such as Hitler. It was a cruelty formerly unheard of to mankind."

I turn, walk away, and leave her standing there stunned. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her know how much she hurt me, but I believe the guilt will weigh on her far worse than me just brushing it off. Because if I just brushed it off, I would in turn make her feel worse, in turn making me just like her. It's two-fold.


End file.
